Restless Peace
by rlturner79
Summary: Lost love, mistakes, a way to reunite...Legolas has lost faith. Will he come back? Contains Slash. AragornLegolas
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 

The night played tricks with his mind. The moonlight was far away and hidden from his view. For so long the king's hope had been hidden away, trapped far beyond the stars. His choice had been difficult but necessary. He wouldn't let the elf fade away just to keep him near. It would break his heart to watch the starlight fade from the prince.

But now…he should have expected this. The elf hadn't come back. Not because his love waned, of that the king was sure. But because he'd lost himself in the trees. They sang to him and made him forget everything else. The trees gave him strength and kept him from fading, but they stole the prince away…and left the king to sadness.

"You're hurting," Aragorn whispered softly, finding Legolas in the exact spot he knew he'd be. The trees of his garden were neither tall nor dense, but they were trees nonetheless, and he knew this was the only place the elf could find comfort as of late.

"I'm fine…" came Legolas' soft reply. His eyes stared forward, past the trees, looking for the stars. Aragorn sighed and sat down on the cool grass next to the elf. They were both silent for a while, sitting side by side in the nighttime garden, both saddened by the future and by the separation they now assumed to be inevitable. For months Aragorn had watched, helpless, as Legolas had grown sadder and more withdrawn. Their love for one another, as always, flourished, but the folly of their choices had finally begun to show itself.

Legolas was fading. Everyday, every night, the starlight that shimmered within him grew a little bit dimmer, taking with it his joy and his strength. The love they shared was no longer enough.

Tenderly, Aragorn drew the elf against him, pressing his lips to his silken hair. Legolas returned the embrace, burying his face in the man's chest and closing his eyes. How much longer could he make this last? Every part of him yearned for what Aragorn could never give him. Gondor, for all its beauty couldn't give him peace. He needed the trees and the air of his home. He needed Mirkwood. Yet the thought of leaving Aragorn behind broke his heart. He loved the man more than any he had ever loved in all his long years and he feared that he would suffer terribly if they were parted. But everyday the call to return to the peaceful trees of his home grew stronger, and so his soul was torn in two.

"You know I…I won't stop loving you if you leave," Aragorn whispered, his fingers caressing the braids of Legolas' silky blonde hair. He felt the elf stiffen in surprise, but he held him fast, not wanting him to see the sorrow in his eyes. Legolas felt his heart ache painfully in his chest. He knew Aragorn had sensed his melancholy as of late, but he hadn't known the king had been aware of his desire for Mirkwood. "I'd rather have you far away and whole than stay here and slowly fade before my eyes," he murmured, shutting his eyes and simply reveling in the feel of the elf in his arms.

"I still wouldn't be whole…I'd be without you," Legolas whispered in reply, pressing himself closer to Aragorn and tightening his arms around him.

"But I know how much you need the forests of your home. They give you strength and peace," Aragorn protested. The last thing he wanted was to lose his elven lover, but Legolas' happiness and health were far more important to him.

"I need _you_ too," Legolas replied, his fingers slowly creeping up Aragorn's sides to his shoulders and neck. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He knew they'd have to eventually, but he wanted to treasure these moments alone, now, while he still could.

Sighing, Aragorn took one of Legolas' wandering hands in his own and kissed his fingertips. "You could fade away…die even, if you don't find peace and--"

Pressing his fingers to the man's lips, Legolas sat up and silenced him. Smiling softly, he shook his head and ran his other hand through dark, soft locks. "I could also die of grief if I was separated from you. I gave you my heart; I'll never get it back." He said it simply, as a statement of truth, but it brought a rush of emotion to the king's heart and tears to his eyes. He knew what fate eventually lay before Legolas because of his love for a mortal man; it never failed to sadden him.

Wanting to stop Aragorn before the emotion became any stronger, Legolas moved closer, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms and legs around him. "I love you," he murmured softly before pressing his lips to the man's. Aragorn sighed softly and slipped his arms around the elf's waist, drawing him closer. Their kisses were soft and slow, both of them reveling in the feel and taste of the other and the way they felt together.

Why wasn't this enough? Legolas wondered poignantly. Aragorn filled his heart, mind and soul…so why did he still long for Mirkwood? The longing was never as strong when he was with his lover…in his arms, talking with him, laughing with him, arguing with him…any time his attention was all for Aragorn, his heart was happy and his soul at peace. But Aragorn was king of Gondor and Arnor and could hardly spend his every waking moment with his elven lover. And Legolas didn't even want him to. He normally enjoyed solitude and time to himself. At first the nearby woods in Ithilien had provided him with hours, even days, alone with all that gave him peace. Sometimes, Aragorn would search him out, laughing as he held him close and telling him that he worried that one day he'd lose him in the forests. But Legolas always returned to Minas Tirith and to his lover's waiting arms.

But lately, he never left the city and he rarely strayed from the king's gardens, feeling calm only beneath the few trees there. The last time he'd been outside the city's stone walls, almost two months ago, he hadn't wanted to come back. Restless once more, he had left Minas Tirith at night, drawn, as always, by the stars. Feeling even more tense and anxious than usual, he had lost himself in the woods for days. When his heart had finally missed Aragorn more than he could stand, he had begun his journey back to the city. But this time, he had found himself loathing the idea of returning. The stone walls that loomed ahead made him shudder and he found himself wanting nothing more than to turn away and never look back. Finally, after another day among the trees, within view of the white city, he'd forced himself to pass through the gates and return to his lover. It was only when Aragorn had greeted him with such a fierce and almost frightened embrace had he realized how long he'd been away. Almost three weeks, alone and unhappy…and still he had dreaded coming back.

He had cried at Aragorn's first touch, confused and miserable. The king was used to tears when they were reunited after a time apart, but he sensed that, this time, there was more to the elf's sobs. But Legolas hadn't told him the reason for his tears, nor why he'd been away so long. He had only clung to the man, wanting to get lost in his arms and forget his confusion. His kisses had been desperate, his touches pleading. He'd cried again as they'd made love, his heart breaking with every soft touch, every warm kiss, every whispered word of love and passion.

And now, wrapped comfortably in Aragorn's arms as they sat beneath the trees of the nighttime garden, the elf began to feel those same feelings of poignant heartache. It was, by now, an unrelenting need to be away from the suffocating stone and the constant throngs of people. And he realized now that the solitude and peace he had been able to briefly find in the Ithilien would no longer help. He needed the dense beauty of Mirkwood. He needed his home.

"Aragorn…there's something I need to tell you," he murmured softly. Aragorn stayed silent, watching his lover's eyes flicker with uncertainty and pain. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around the elf, wanting to keep him close, knowing that very soon a time would come in which they'd be nowhere near one another. "Do you remember the last time I left the city?" He asked softly, nervously. This conversation, despite his earlier protests, was unfortunately necessary…and the sooner it happened, the better.

"The time you didn't come back for almost three weeks?" He asked in reply. Legolas nodded, looking guilty suddenly. Aragorn frowned and tugged gently on the elf's braids when he looked away. There had always been something about that night that had bothered him…something he'd never been able to figure out. Legolas' tears at their reunion had been so sorrowful and full of anguish, and his embrace had been so frantic and needy. He had always suspected it was from more than just missing him.

"I almost didn't come back," Legolas whispered, his blue eyes wide with hurt as he looked at his lover once again. The king felt his heart ache painfully in his chest, and he couldn't stop his eyes from reflecting that pain. Legolas saw his reaction plainly and he leaned forward to kiss him, trying to convey his sadness and his sorrow. The last thing he ever wanted was to cause Aragorn pain. That, however, was turning out to be impossible.

"Why?" Aragorn whispered against the elf's lips.

"Oh love…not to hurt you," he replied softly, running his hands through the man's hair. "I wanted to come back to _you_," he continued. "But the thought of actually returning to the city…I…Aragorn, I wanted to run away," he confessed. "I almost turned my back and left. It was…_painful_ to come back. But I love you too much, and I couldn't just abandon you, I…"

Aragorn pulled the elf closer and kissed him again, sighing softly at the feel of the soft mouth beneath his. The truth was he had known from the beginning that Legolas' living in Minas Tirith would become a problem. He knew his beloved elf very well and therefore knew that the walls and close confines of the city would suffocate and smother him. And that was what had been happening, what he had glimpsed in Legolas' dimming eyes. The elf was fading.

"You want to go to Mirkwood," he murmured as their kiss broke.

Legolas nodded. "Yes," he replied simply. "I don't want to leave you, but…I have to go. For no more than a few months…" he said, leaning forward into Aragorn's arms and resting his head on his chest.

"When do you plan on leaving?" The king asked, his voice thick with emotion. He swallowed hard over the lump that had formed in his throat, trying not to cry.

"I don't know," he elf replied, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing closer to his lover. "Soon," he whispered, his tears finally falling. Aragorn held him tighter and buried his face in his soft, blonde hair. They sat there together for a long time holding each other close, the future looming before them.

"He'll come back someday." The soft voice of his queen startled Aragorn out of his thoughts. Smiling weakly, he motioned her closer, leaning against her when she sat down next to him.

"When Arwen? When will he come back?" He asked softly, pain filling his words. Frowning, she ran her fingers through his hair and then took his hand in her own. She let his question hang in the air, knowing that he didn't expect her to answer. She hated seeing him hurting like this. It had been close to three years since Legolas' departure and she was the only one who had been witness to the king's pain.

Long before Aragorn had worked up the courage to tell her, she had known about his and Legolas' relationship. It came as no shock to her and she didn't begrudge him it either…because she had long since fallen out of love with him. Their love had been infatuation and had burned brightly but had not lasted. It had faded into something much warmer and long lasting, and now they were friends first, even if, to the world, they were husband and wife. She had stayed with him because she wanted to stay in Middle-earth rather than retire to Valinor, and because she wanted children. Aragorn, too, needed her to produce children, and heirs to his throne. But he also needed a close friend, and no one, save Legolas, knew him as well as his queen. After their marriage, she became Legolas and Aragorn's ally, caring deeply for both of them. Since Legolas' departure, she had bore Aragorn a son, whom for a while had held the king's heartache at bay.

"He's lost himself in the forest and forgotten me…I knew this could happen," he murmured, gazing up at the stars again.

"He hasn't forgotten you," Arwen protested, wishing she could do something more to ease his pain. "He loves you…but the woods enchant him and he's probably lost track of how long he's been away. Being that he's an elf, the passing of time isn't as urgent to him…"

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for trying Arwen, but you've spoken the same words to me before, and I know they're probably true. But what if he comes back to himself too late? I…I miss him. So much that it's breaking me…"

"Oh Estel," she whispered, pulling the king into her arms and holding him close. For months now she had watched him begin to fall apart. During the day he went about his work as usual, though he seemed much more weary than normal. The only real joy he still had in life came from being with his son. But every night he would visit these gardens and sit for hours beneath the trees and stars. His heart was breaking and Arwen was afraid of what might happen if Legolas did not soon return.

"Arwen?" He murmured softly, sounding less like the King of Gondor and more like a lost child. "What if he's not in Mirkwood?" He asked, a slight tremble to his voice.

"What do you mean? Where else would he be?" She replied, still holding him close.

"He…he could have gone to Valinor," he said in a very soft voice, slipping out of her arms and letting his eyes drift westward.

"He wouldn't have left without telling you…without seeing you first," Arwen protested. She could tell from the look in his eyes that this wasn't the first time he'd had these thoughts. She was sure that, in his heart, Aragorn knew that Legolas would not abandon him so lightly, but in his mind…doubt and uncertainty seemed to have a hold of him.

"What if he never made it to Mirkwood? What if he was hurt or captured or… There are still roaming bands of orcs that we haven't completely defeated… I should have sent someone with him or after him when he didn't return…he could be…"

"Shh…Aragorn, stop it," she said, quickly grasping his hand in her own and meeting his troubled eyes. His frantic ramblings sent a new sliver of worry through her heart. She didn't believe for a second that Legolas had gone to Valinor and forsaken Aragorn and his home. But his other worries were somewhat valid. The elf, though quite capable of defending himself, could have been overtaken by orcs…he _could_ have been hurt, captured…she refused to believe him dead. And now…Aragorn was blaming himself.

He stood up again and walked away from his queen, looking out into the night. When he sat here, alone, beneath these trees, he could still feel Legolas in his arms. He could taste his lips; feel his soft skin and hair, the press of his lithe body against his own. One glance at the stars and he could see the elf's face, his glowing, often hidden smile and his shimmering eyes. If he tried hard enough he could even hear his voice, whispered words of love, laughter…

What if it was his fault the elf had not returned? What if he'd been captured or hurt? Legolas had told him he'd be gone for no more than five months. Why hadn't he sent someone out to search for him when he hadn't returned? Why hadn't he gone himself? His beautiful elf prince, his love…he could be dead now and he hadn't lifted a finger to protect him. What if he never saw that face again or heard that voice…?

The guilt seeped a little deeper into his heart everyday. It was eating away at him, making him weak, giving him nightmares and slowly killing off the beauty he used to see in everything around him. Legolas had taken his soul with him when he had left. And yet his heart remained and continued to beat with the hope that his elf would return.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Arwen whispered, sensing the path his thoughts were following. She stood up and reached out to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you send people out to look for him?" She asked softly.

He shook his head and moved away from her grip. "Leaving Gondor to search for the king's elven lover…that's hardly an assignment anyone will be clamoring to take," he said bitterly. "At first I didn't send anyone after him because I didn't want him thinking I didn't trust him. Then, as the months passed, I was involved with you and the baby. And then…" he paused for a moment, looking terribly sad.

"What is it Estel?" She asked, wondering what other hell he'd been tormenting himself with.

"I was angry with him," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Angry because he hadn't come back when he said he would. It was too soon to be worried…I was just upset with him. I felt like he'd abandoned me. And now…what if I never see him again?"

Her heart breaking, Arwen hugged him close and ran her hand through his hair, whispering elvish words of comfort. "You will," she murmured, promising both Aragorn and herself that she'd make that happen.

After insisting Aragorn come inside and sleep, rather than continue to sit alone with his sadness in the garden, Arwen made the decision to amend her husband's heartbreak. Although it was late, she sent her most trusted servant to send word to her brothers that she needed them. Ever since their father had sailed for Valinor, Elladan and Elrohir had abandoned Rivendell in favor of the woods of Ithilien in order to be closer to their sister. After checking once more on her son and discreetly on her husband, she went to sleep confident with her plan.

Her brothers' arrival the next day went unnoticed, as she had hoped, by Aragorn. He was too involved with the current affairs of his kingdom to notice the arrival of his friends. Arwen quickly explained what had been going on and what she feared might happen. Her wish was that Elladan and Elrohir travel to Mirkwood find Legolas and accompany him back to Minas Tirith.

Both because they could rarely refuse their sister and because they cared for Aragorn, the twins quickly consented to Arwen's request. "And you must hurry," she pleaded after they agreed, looking concerned once more. "I'm worried about what might happen if they're not reunited soon."

They set off soon after, promising Arwen they'd try to find the elf and bring him back as soon as they could. They left without Aragorn even knowing they were there, and when Arwen saw him later at dinner, she didn't mention their visit. She didn't want him to know that she'd sent her brothers looking for Legolas. If they didn't find him…she didn't want to raise Aragorn's hopes only to have them crushed. But she just hoped they found the wayward elf…and found him soon.

Regret was a bitter emotion. Especially when it burned through him day after day, unrelenting and loud. The peace he'd sought once again eluded him.

As he walked beneath the trees of his home, stopping occasionally to gaze up at the starlight, his mind was taken back to other nights spent beneath the trees and stars. But not the trees of Mirkwood…and he hadn't been alone then. Legolas wished he could remember how long he'd been away and if it was too late to return. Sleeping in Mirkwood's deep forests was nothing compared to sleeping in Aragorn's arms. Why hadn't he gone back?

At first Mirkwood had been exactly what he had wanted _and_ needed. It gave him solitude and quiet peace. After visiting his father, he had wandered for days among the trees, losing himself and drinking up their strength. He'd stayed longer than intended, and by the time he'd drawn himself out of his enchantment with the forest, almost a year had passed. But he felt renewed, happy, strong and more peaceful than he had in ages. It had been worth it, but by that time, all of his thoughts were for Aragorn. After bidding his father farewell, he had quickly begun his journey back to Gondor…but he had never made it.

He still wasn't sure exactly what had made him stop there that evening. Despite the love that filled his heart for one man, he found men as a whole to be rather overbearing and exasperating. And so when he traveled alone, he preferred the nighttime company of trees and starlight rather than a crowded inn.

It was near nightfall and having ridden especially far that day, he was more tired than usual, but his heart was light because he was only about a two-day journey from Minas Tirith now. After securing a room, he settled himself in a corner of the common room and watched the scenes that played out before him while sipping on a glass of wine. His thoughts drifted here and there, and mostly he was amused with himself for his behavior. He knew Aragorn would never believe that he'd spent the evening in a tavern among so many humans.

Almost on cue, as his thoughts drifted to his lover, the voice of a nearby man spoke his name. Outwardly he kept the same façade, but his ears instantly listened closely to the men's conversation, which had drifted now to Aragorn and his kingship. To Legolas' pride, the words were all kind and praising, but just as he had decided to get up and retire to his room the surprise came.

One of the men was boasting that he had recently been to Minas Tirith and had caught a glimpse of the king. None of his companions seemed to believe him, but when they asked him why he had been there he replied simply. He had gone for the celebration of the birth of the king's son.

Legolas froze, his blue eyes staring ahead at nothing, his breath caught in his throat. The noise around him seemed to stop; the people seemed to disappear. He was alone. Cold and alone. As soon as he managed to recover from his shock, he left the common room and quickly made his way to his own. Once there, he fell back against the door and sank to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and staring straight ahead.

It shouldn't be a shock. Long ago, he and Aragorn had discussed what lay ahead of them. He had known since the beginning that Aragorn and Arwen would have children. Logically, Gondor needed an heir, but also, as a human, Aragorn simply wanted children. Legolas had never proposed to begrudge him of that, nor had he ever felt any jealousy of Arwen. The decision for Aragorn and Arwen to marry after the revealing of his and Aragorn's relationship had been made by all three of them. It was logical, practical and would save them all a lot of trouble.

But now…he _was_ jealous. Not of Arwen herself, but of what she had been able to do for Aragorn that he never could. He would give his heart, his freedom, his soul, even his very life for Aragorn…but he could never give him a child. It made his heart ache.

He was torn apart. He wanted to be there, to share in Aragorn and Arwen's happiness. The elf knew how happy the child would make his lover, and he loved nothing more than to see him happy. And Arwen…in the beginning he had been somewhat intimidated by her, by hers and Aragorn's past and by her beauty. But over time, she had befriended him and they had been quite close ever since. He imagined Arwen to be truly radiant with her child…and still his heart ached.

He felt left out, insecure…lost. The decision to have a child was something major. The last time something important had been decided about the three of them and their future, he had been included. When they had all agreed that it was best if Aragorn and Arwen still marry even though his heart belonged to Legolas. Now…he felt abandoned. His mind quickly began torturing him with images of Aragorn and Arwen together…kissing, touching, making love. It drew a tortured sob from his lips and he hugged his legs closer to his chest, laying his head upon his knees. He had always known it would have to happen…but he hadn't expected to be left out. His heart wanted Aragorn rushing back to him, reassuring the elf with words of love and soft touches that his heart belonged to him.

But he hadn't been there, and they hadn't waited for him.

The next morning, his heart heavy with pain, he rode for a ways, stopped in a nearby meadow and sat staring down the road for a very long time. Too much pain, too much insecurity…his heart wouldn't let him return. What if he got there and was no longer wanted? With tears in his eyes he again mounted his horse, glanced once more down the road that would lead him to Aragorn and then fled the other way. Back to Mirkwood, back to the trees, back to his solitude.

With the passing of every month, he fell more and more in love with the forest and pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. Dreams sometime came as painful reminders of what he had abandoned, but he never let those unconscious thoughts stray too far into his everyday ones.

But now, the trees no longer provided peace and every fiber of his being longed for the love he had forsaken. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the cold nighttime air. He stared up at the stars, feeling somehow closer to Aragorn. Was the man gazing up at the same night sky? Was he thinking of him? Did he still love him…?

"Legolas?"

A familiar voice he couldn't quite place startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly looked down from the tree he sat in, looking to match a face to the voice.

"Legolas, come down." Another voice he knew. When the two elves stepped further into the pale moonlight he recognized them instantly and his heart fluttered with worry.

"Elladan…Elrohir…what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Would you please come down?" Elladan asked, peering up at the pale-haired elf.

"Has something happened?" Legolas asked, his eyes bright, his voice fearful. He stared down at them expectantly, his heart suddenly too nervous to even listen to Elladan's request.

"Legolas, come down now!" Elrohir yelled impatiently. A few more moments passed with the two brothers staring up at the younger elf before Legolas finally responded. Within seconds he had bounded down out of the tree and stood before them.

"Wood elves…" Elrohir muttered, rolling his eyes and smirking at the blonde elf. Legolas finally let himself relax a bit and smiled at his comment. "It's good to see you Legolas," Elrohir said, smiling. The blonde had never been particularly close with either of the brothers, but he had spent a bit more time with Elrohir. They had met and talked occasionally…sometimes when Legolas was spending time in Ithilien or when the twins came to Minas Tirith to visit Arwen.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas repeated. Neither of them looked particularly anxious or distressed but like him, they were good at hiding their emotions. "There has to be a good reason for the two of you to come all the way to Mirkwood looking for me…" he said, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two of them. He wanted to ask them if something had happened to Aragorn or Arwen…the more he thought about that chance the more nervous he became. His patience was quickly slipping.

"Nothing tragic has happened if that's what you're asking," Elladan answered him. "We came looking for you at Arwen's request."

"Why?" He asked softly, a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"Do you realize you've been gone for almost three years?" Elrohir asked, wondering, not for the first time, what had kept Legolas away for so long. There had to be more to it than simply losing himself in the forest.

The blonde's eyes widened slightly in surprise, another jab of regret hitting him hard. Three years? He had known it had been a while, but…could he really have been gone that long? It just didn't seem possible. He shook his head and replied softly that he hadn't realized just how much time had gone by. "Why did Arwen send you to find me?" He asked again, feeling more and more foolish by the minute. Why hadn't he returned to Gondor? His old reasons of jealousy and feeling left out seemed ridiculous to him now…even childish.

"Because she's worried," Elladan replied. "Aragorn misses you. He needs you, he's…falling apart without you," he said in a soft voice, stepping forward and looking closely into the blonde's eyes.

Elrohir too stepped forward with his brother and reached out to lay his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You've broken his heart," he murmured, watching sadly as the blue eyes before him filled with tears. "Legolas…why didn't you come back?"

Legolas broke down, his tears spilling over, his face contorting with pain. "Because they…had a baby," he cried, his heart aching in his chest. He had broken Aragorn's heart. Aragorn was falling apart without him. The twin's words echoed over and over in his head. "I was jealous…I felt left out. I didn't know if…if he still wanted me," he sobbed. He felt terrible. The reality of what he'd done was bitter. _He _had been the one to doubt their love, not Aragorn. He hadn't trusted him enough.

"I was upset. I didn't think things through and then…I came back here and…I made myself forget everything," he said in between shuddering breaths. He was still crying and Elrohir was quite sure he'd never seen anyone look so sad.

Stepping closer, he squeezed the blonde's shoulder and smiled softly into his eyes. "He misses you terribly," he said softly. "Come back with us now." Legolas took a deep breath and looked at both of them. They'd take him back to Gondor; they'd make sure he didn't stop along the way or turn back. They'd take him back to Aragorn…back home. His heart leapt at the thought, though the guilt he still felt for his decisions was overwhelming.

Wiping the tears off his cheeks, Legolas took another deep breath and nodded. "Yes," he answered, his voice shaky. "I'll come back now." He attempted a smile but it faltered quickly, his heart still full of sadness and regret. "Let me say farewell to my father and then…I'll meet you back here at dawn," he said softly. The brothers agreed, although Legolas could tell they were wary to let him go off on his own. They didn't completely trust him to return, and Legolas certainly didn't blame them. But his mind, and more importantly, his heart were now set on returning to Aragorn.

Resolved in his choice, yet still bearing his heartache and guilt, he met the twins again in the morning and they set out away from Mirkwood. Upon leaving the forest Legolas felt free again. Mirkwood had always been his refuge…until he'd let himself get lost in it and leave everything else behind. He knew there'd be times in the future when he'd miss the peaceful green woods, but missing Mirkwood could never be as painful as missing Aragorn.

Two nights into their journey they stopped on the edge of a small wood and let their horses rest. Halfway into the night the sound of approaching horses roused the three elves from their rest. Before they could even say anything, one of the two riders leapt down from their horse and removed their hooded cape.

"Arwen?" Elrohir gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Elladan asked. He quickly sensed that something bad had happened. The look in her eyes betrayed the calmness she seemed to be trying to hold onto. She glanced briefly into the eyes of both of her brothers before looking past them. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friend and she quickly thanked the Valar that her brothers had found him.

"Legolas…I've missed you," she murmured, her tears now glistening in the moonlight as they slipped off her cheeks. The blonde, near tears himself, stepped forward and reached out to embrace her. Arwen hugged him back, smoothing her fingers over the soft, pale hair of the wayward elf.

"I've missed you too," he whispered, wondering how he could have ever been jealous of her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, echoing her brother's words. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. She looked back and forth between Legolas and her brothers, who had now moved to stand next to him.

"You had to have left soon after we did to get this far so quickly," Elladan said, watching her closely.

She nodded. "Three days after you left," she confirmed, her eyes now fixed only on Legolas. "I sent them out to find you," she said softly. "He's miserable without you," she went on, her voice trembling slightly. She could see plainly that Legolas was suffering already, but there was nothing she could do to prevent the sting she knew her words would cause. "And recently he's been worried…petrified in fact that something happened to you. He…" she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to remain calm. "He's been afraid that you might have been injured or captured by orcs or…dead," she continued, watching as pain and guilt flickered in Legolas' eyes. But he didn't say a word, waiting for what he now assumed was bad news. Something had to have happened to make her ride out looking for him.

"That's why…" she paused again, squeezing her eyes shut and reaching out to grasp Legolas' hand in her own. "Orcs were reported near the river the day Elladan and Elrohir left for Mirkwood. Aragorn left with Faramir and several soldiers…there was a small battle and he was…shot with an arrow. It was poisoned…"

Legolas went completely pale, his eyes widening in shock and pain. He would have fallen to the ground had Elladan not reached out to steady his swaying form. Trying to deny her words, he shook his head, squeezing the queen's hand tightly. Already, he assumed the worst. "My fault," he whispered, his body trembling.

"No," Arwen replied quickly, releasing his hand and cupping his face in her palms. "They brought him back and I helped heal the wound. There's no poison left and his fever broke," she said softly, trying to reassure him.

"So he's fine then?" Elrohir asked.

Still looking only at Legolas, Arwen shook her head. "He won't wake up," she said. "Everything seems fine. There's absolutely no reason for him not to be healing…but he's not. He's not getting any worse, but he's not getting better either. That's why I came looking for you…" she said, her face filled with concern. "Legolas, his heart is broken. He needs you," she whispered.

Legolas wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't fall; he didn't let him. He didn't deserve the luxury of tears. "Can we leave now?" He asked, his voice barely audible, his eyes downcast. The only thought in his mind now was to be with Aragorn, to help Aragorn. Wisely, he pushed all of his feelings of guilt, fear and sadness to the back of his heart, needing, for now, to concentrate only on the man he loved.

"I'll leave now with Legolas," Elladan said to Arwen. "You should rest a bit before returning, and Elrohir can stay with you," he added, surprised when she nodded and didn't immediately argue. Normally she always challenged her brothers' over-protectiveness, but tonight she cared only for the situation at hand.

"Watch over him," Arwen whispered as she quickly embraced her brother, referring to Legolas. As much as she was worried about Aragorn, she was just as worried for the elf.

"I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered when Arwen turned to face him once more.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "There will be time for your explanations and apologies later," she murmured, reaching out to clasp his hand again. "Be strong for him now. I know how much you love him…that's what he needs now."

Legolas nodded and squeezed her hand, silently thanking her. Arwen watched, her heart suddenly lighter than it had been in days, as Legolas rode away with Elladan. She still wasn't sure what the elf's exact reasons were for having stayed away so long, but she didn't doubt his love for Aragorn. And she knew that with the elf's presence and his love, her husband would quickly awake from his slumber of heartache.

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

Just a few steps. It had been three years and now all that separated the elf from the man he so desperately loved was a few steps and a door. Aragorn lay, still asleep his caretakers told the elf, just through his chamber door. As Legolas touched his fingers to the door handle, his mind was inadvertently flooded with memories. Stumbling down the corridor to this door, slightly drunk on wine, Aragorn's arms around him, breathless whispers and laughter the only sounds between them. Another time after an argument over something long forgotten, still angry with each other though still desperate for one another; Aragorn kissing him roughly, pressing him up against this door…

Legolas shook his head, stopping the vivid memories and taking a deep breath. Without another thought, he pushed open the door and went inside. The sight that met his eyes kept him still and had him leaning back against the door, his breath caught in his throat. It wasn't just the shock of seeing Aragorn again after so long, but the shock of seeing him so vulnerable and helpless. As his lover, Legolas had glimpsed Aragorn's vulnerable side before…but this was so different.

Unconsciously, he stepped closer to the king, drawn by his heart, until he was at his bedside. The tears he had been holding back since Arwen had told him what had happened finally fell and he sank down onto the bed next to his love. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, curling his slender body around his lover and brushing his fingers through the soft, brown hair. "Please wake up Aragorn," he whispered, pressing his lips to the man's cheeks and forehead. "It's me love…I'm here," he murmured in elvish, his voice still trembling with tears. "I love you Aragorn…please wake up. Come back to me…"

Already exhausted physically from his trip and now emotionally as well, Legolas soon fell asleep, his body clinging to Aragorn's, his heart finding a peace it hadn't felt in a very long time.

That was how Arwen found them the next morning when she returned to the city. Aragorn was awake, his arms around Legolas, his legs tangled with the elf's. His gaze never moved from the face of the sleeping elf, not even when Arwen called his name. She came to stand next to the bed and tenderly ran her fingers over Aragorn's cheek, her heart beyond happy at seeing them together again.

"When did he come back?" Aragorn asked softly, his eyes never leaving Legolas' face, his fingers slowly moving through the soft, blonde hair. "I woke up a few hours ago…it was still dark outside…and he was here, his arms around me." His voice had dropped to a whisper now, lest it tremble and his tears begin to fall.

The darkness he had been shrouded in for the past several days had suddenly lifted. Earlier, he had been able to hear first Faramir's voice and then Arwen's tearful one, both calling his name and pleading with him to wake up. He had tried briefly, but the darkness was so peaceful and it numbed the pain in his heart. The pain of missing Legolas. And so he hadn't fought to open his eyes, lingering instead in sleep where his heart wasn't constantly broken.

But today he had heard another voice…a voice he'd missed so terribly for too long. Warmth had pervaded his being; the sweet scent of a body he recognized so well stirred his silent thoughts. Then suddenly the peaceful darkness was gone and he was once again awake.

And Legolas was there.

At first he hadn't been able to let himself believe that the elf's presence was real. Tentatively he'd touched him, sliding his fingers over his hair, his face, his arms, chest and back afraid if he moved too quickly or touched him too hard he'd vanish. He'd buried his face in the neck of the sleeping elf, breathing him in and slipping his arms tightly around the slender frame, terrified now to _stop_ touching him, also because he was afraid he'd disappear.

Those first few moments had been so hazy and dreamlike, but soon Aragorn's emotions had hit him hard and once his tears started to fall there was no stopping them. He had held his elf tightly, his body shuddering with sobs against him. After a while his tears had subsided and his eyelids had started to close, but he was careful not to fall asleep, fearful that the elf would no longer be there when he woke up.

He had so many questions for Legolas; chiefly among them was why he had stayed away as long as he had. But he didn't make any attempts to wake him, needing first, the time to himself, reveling in the long-missed feel of the elf in his arms, and collecting his thoughts and feelings.

"I imagine he arrived late last night some time. I just arrived a few minutes ago and came straight to check on you…" Arwen whispered, not wanting to waken Legolas before Aragorn was ready. For the first time since she had entered the room, Aragorn turned his eyes away from Legolas and looked at his wife.

"You just arrived? Where were you? How long have I been…?"

"Shh…Aragorn," she murmured, smiling and pressing her fingers to his lips. "You haven't been out too long…about five days. Legolas can tell you why I was away from Minas Tirith." She glanced briefly at the sleeping elf and sighed. "He's very broken Estel," she murmured, her eyes once again on Aragorn. "You both are…" she added in a whisper, seeing plainly the heartbreak that still lingered in his eyes. "I'll make sure you're not disturbed today," she said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Thank you Arwen," he called after her, having a feeling he was thanking her for much more than just keeping everyone away from his door today. Smiling, she nodded at him and left the room.

It was another half hour before Legolas woke up, during which time Aragorn did nothing but hold him and watch him sleep. As anxious as he was for Legolas to wake up so that they could talk, he was equally nervous. They'd been apart for so long…things were different now. But the love he felt for the elf hadn't changed, nor had it faded. Though his heart argued with him, his head couldn't help wonder if Legolas' love remained as strong. After all…why _had_ he stayed away for three years?

His heart constricted in his chest and he took a deep breath as he watched Legolas begin to stir. His eyes, though already open, came back into focus and he blinked, looking around the room before he quickly realized where he was.

"Aragorn…" Legolas whispered, his eyes wide, his body suddenly very still. It didn't seem real. He could feel Aragorn's arms around him, his warm body pressed against him…and yet, it had been so long since they'd been together. Nothing seemed real. His fingers trembling, the elf reached out and touched his lover's face, the familiar feel of his skin and hair bringing tears to Legolas' eyes.

"Legolas…" Aragorn's voice was a tortured whisper, his heart in his throat. All of his questions, his thoughts fled from his mind and all he could see was the elf. He was here now…that was what mattered.

Chills ran through the elf's body at the sound of his name on Aragorn's lips. It was at that moment he finally realized just how much he'd missed him, how close his heart had come to breaking. A soft cry escaping his lips, Legolas pressed his mouth to Aragorn's, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Aragorn, just as affected by this reunion as the elf, pulled him even closer and slowly took control of the kiss. They couldn't get close enough. Aragorn reveled in the feel of the elf's soft lips, the taste of his mouth so long missed. He buried his hands in Legolas' hair as he made the kisses deeper, unable to get as close as he needed. He needed to feel his soul and his heart and know that they still belonged to him.

"I love you," Legolas whimpered tearfully, his lips brushing Aragorn's, as they broke apart to breathe. Any anger Aragorn might have felt at being abandoned by Legolas vanished in that moment, the sad look in the elf's eyes making his heart ache instead. Still holding him close, Aragorn pulled back slightly and looked into his blue eyes. He smiled very softly at the elf's disheveled appearance. His normally flawless and very put-together look was a mess, hair awry, face stained with tears, lips red and swollen from their kisses. Beautiful.

"I love you too Legolas," he murmured, gently wiping the tears off his face.

Legolas pulled him close again, pressing his forehead against the man's, still looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes so full of sadness they burned into Aragorn's soul. He had so much he needed to tell his lover, so much to explain. It was almost unbearable. "For everything," he added.

"Just tell me what happened Legolas. Tell me why you stayed away for so long…and why you've come back now," he said softly, running his fingers slowly through his pale hair, wanting to soothe him. He could feel the elf trembling slightly in his arms and he knew his emotions were overwhelming him. It was a rare event for Legolas to ever let his emotions get the best of him, and Aragorn knew that he was probably the only one to ever witness him this way. But it always unnerved the king and made him want to do anything he could to make the elf feel better. "Shh…Legolas calm down love," he murmured, kissing him softly, his fingers tugging gently on his braids.

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to compose himself; he hated feeling so undone. But, as always, he felt safe in Aragorn's arms and he knew his tears were never frowned upon. He could always lay his heart bare in front of his lover and know that it would be safe. "I was going to come back sooner," he began. "A year had passed when I finally grew tired of the trees and started to miss you more than I could bear, so I left Mirkwood and headed home."

Aragorn didn't say anything but smiled inwardly because Legolas had, probably unknowingly, referred to Gondor as his home. "What stopped you?" The king asked softly, brushing a wayward strand of blonde hair behind the elf's ear. Legolas said nothing for a few moments, gathering his strength. He was full of nerves at the prospect of telling Aragorn the truth. He'd doubted his love. How could he tell him that? Especially now with him so close, holding him so tenderly, looking at him with so much love in his eyes.

Legolas quickly blinked back a fresh set of tears and unconsciously gripped his lover's body more tightly, drawing comfort from his embrace. "I stopped one night at an inn. I overheard some of the men talking about you…" He paused for a moment, noticing Aragorn's skeptical look, his lips twitching into a smile he was trying to hide. Legolas too started to smile, knowing exactly what his lover was thinking. "Aragorn…"

"I'm sorry Legolas," he interrupted, his smile wide now. "I just…it's very hard to picture you sitting in a tavern with men drinking, eating, being just grossly _human_ and--"

"Stop it," Legolas quipped, tugging on the man's hair. Aragorn smiled brightly at him again and kissed him, his fingers skimming the elf's cheeks, ears and neck. Legolas sighed softly as the kiss broke and once again laid his forehead against Aragorn's, staying silent for a few moments and reveling in their closeness.

"One of the men was bragging about how he'd recently been to Minas Tirith," he eventually continued, his voice soft again, the laughter of the past few moments leaving his eyes. "When his friends asked him why, he said it was for…for the celebration of the birth of the king's son…" He trailed off to a whisper, nervously lowering his eyes.

Aragorn went very still, stopping the slow movement of his hands on the elf's back. He watched Legolas closely, suddenly beginning to understand his lover's absence. "Legolas…"

"Please just let me tell you everything first," he asked, his eyes wide. Aragorn nodded, gently brushing his fingers over the elf's cheek before wrapping his arm around him again. "I knew that it was something we'd discussed and it shouldn't have upset me but…it hurt," he whispered, tears clearly visible in his eyes again. "I went back to my room at that inn and I cried. I felt so…so left out. I never intended to prevent you from having children," he went on earnestly. "But I…I wanted to be a part of the decision. I…I've never been insecure or needy, you know that," he said, needing Aragorn to understand. The king nodded in agreement, his heart aching for Legolas' pain. "But…I was then."

He stopped again and looked deeply into the man's eyes, his own full of sadness and heartache. "Aragorn, I tried to come back the next day, I really did," he went on, his voice trembling slightly. "But I was so mixed up and lonely…and the worst thought in my mind was that…" He stopped, the tears shining in his blue eyes slipping down his cheeks. Aragorn brushed them away as they fell, waiting patiently for the elf's next words. "It was that…what if I came back and…you no longer wanted me," he whispered.

Aragorn froze, his eyes darkening slightly. "How could you think that?" He asked softly after several moments of silence. There was no anger in his voice, just pain.

"I'm sorry," Legolas cried, pressing his palm to Aragorn's cheek. "I was alone and missing you so much. I let my insecurities get the better of me…it was a weak moment, I…please, Aragorn, please forgive me…" he begged, his voice trembling, his face wet with tears.

"What made you come back now?" Aragorn asked softly, avoiding, for the moment, Legolas' pleas for forgiveness. He wanted to know the rest of the story first. Not that he had any intention of letting Legolas go again… The elf had hurt him by his admission, yes, but they could work through it. They _would_ work through it. Now that he had him back, Aragorn intended to keep him for as long as he could.

Legolas could see the pain that was lingering in his lover's eyes, but when Aragorn softly began brushing his tears away and then slipping his fingers into his blonde hair, he knew he'd be forgiven. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he began speaking again.

"I…I went back to Mirkwood that day and just let myself get completely lost. I listened to the trees, to the wind, to the creatures of the forest, and blocked everything else out of my mind. But I never forgot you. You were always in my dreams, haunting me with what I'd given up, making my soul ache…but I managed to hide from those feelings while I was awake." He stopped then, watching the effects his words were having play themselves out on Aragorn's features. He was hurting…and nothing else Legolas said would change that. "Elladan and Elrohir found me almost six days ago in Mirkwood. They told me--"

"Wait…they found you? Why were they looking for you?" Aragorn interrupted, a confused look on his face.

"Arwen sent them," he replied softly, feeling guilty once again for ever being jealous of her. She was the reason he was here now. "They told me that you missed me so much that you were falling apart," he went on, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat. "I decided to come back as soon as they told me…I think even before they told me. Just seeing them made me miss you all the more. It was a relief to have them there because I knew they'd make sure I came back to Gondor…that I wouldn't turn back. Aragorn…" He paused for a moment and framed the man's face in his hands. "I wanted to come back to you…more than anything by that point. But I'd been away so long. I knew as soon as they told me how hurt you were that it had been my mistake…a horrible mistake at that. My mistrust lost us so much time…and then the longer I waited, the more I began to believe I was too late." He said all of this earnestly, his eyes full of regret, sadness and love.

Wanting to ease the elf's torment, Aragorn kissed him, his arms wrapping tightly around the slender body and shifting them slightly so that he lay partially on top of him. When their kiss broke, Aragorn tenderly ran his fingers over Legolas' cheek and into his hair. "It's all right love," he murmured softly. "I forgive you."

Legolas' eyes widened first with surprise and then quickly, joy. He reached up, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close for another kiss. "Thank you my love," he whispered against his lips. He felt a great burden lift from his heart, and here now, back in Aragorn's arms, he felt more at home and peaceful than he had for a long time.

"Tell me the rest," Aragorn murmured, quickly beginning to lose himself in the feel of the elf's body pressed so tightly to his. Now that explanations had been made, love declared to be just as strong and forgiveness granted; he wanted to forget everything for a while and simply lose himself in Legolas.

"A few nights into the journey, Arwen found us. She told me that you had been shot by orcs and that you hadn't awoken yet. So even though she had already sent her brothers to look for me, she had rode out too, needing to find me faster…in order to help you," he said, pausing for a few moments then and remembering his surprise and fear. "I was so afraid," he murmured, his voice trembling softly. He looked up into the man's pale blue eyes and once more lamented over all the time they'd been apart. He touched Aragorn's cheek lightly, wanting to apologize again though he knew he was already forgiven.

"Legolas," Aragorn said very softly, taking the elf's hand in his and kissing his fingertips. He wanted to tell the elf that it didn't matter, that he was forgiven, that he would _always_ be forgiven and that they could put it all behind them. But instead he smiled tenderly at him and slid his hand across his cheek and jaw line. "I love you," he said softly, brushing his thumb over the elf's soft lips. Those three words conveyed everything he wanted to say better than any others and rewarded him with a tearful smile from Legolas. He kissed the elf softly at first, slipping one hand beneath his back and keeping the other on the side of his face. Legolas responded eagerly to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's back and pulling him closer. As their kiss deepened, Legolas opened his mouth for Aragorn's tongue, sighing at the taste of him, wanting more, wanting everything.

When their kiss broke, Aragorn moved slowly, wanting to savor him, kissing his way across Legolas' jaw line, nipping and tasting the milky white skin of his neck, to all the favorite spots of his delicately pointed ear. The elf moaned softly, slipping his fingers into Aragorn's hair as he turned his head to the side, allowing his lover better access.

It was so easy for him to get lost in Aragorn's touch; it always was. No matter how many times they'd made love, the elf never got used to the feelings the man's touch evoked in him. Legolas hadn't come to Aragorn the first time as an innocent, but after their first touch, their first kiss, he knew that he'd forever after belong only to Aragorn and that he'd _really_ never known anyone before. Not like this.

Aragorn watched him closely as he began removing the elf's clothes, slowly brushing his fingers over more and more soft, smooth skin, loving the small sighs and moans his touch seemed to wring from Legolas' lips. Bodies soon met, skin to skin as they kissed again, deeper this time, more frantic, wanting to be as close as they could. So many times in the past three years Aragorn had lain awake at night missing Legolas' body against his, the feel of his soft skin as it grew hotter with arousal, the taste of his mouth and body. And so he couldn't get enough of him now, wanting to drown in him, his hands moving desperately over the elf's warm skin, kissing him fiercely, deeply, searching again for his soul.

Legolas too was needy with passion, with desire for Aragorn. He arched into his every touch, whimpering softly the further the man's hands skimmed over his flesh. For Legolas there was nothing that compared to being in Aragorn's arms. Every touch made his body sing with pleasure, every kiss drugged him; he loved being at his mercy.

"You're so beautiful," Aragorn murmured. He laid on top of Legolas, completely wrapped up in the elf's lithe limbs, their faces inches apart.

"Aragorn…" Legolas whispered, his fingers tracing the man's cheek and slipping into his hair.

"What is it love?" He asked, teasing slightly. His hand beneath the elf pulled him closer and he moved his hips against him, shooting pleasure through both of their bodies. He loved to watch Legolas as he touched him; the expressions and feelings that painted the elf's face as they made love were always so beautiful. Aragorn loved knowing that he was the one to cause it. Tenderly, he slid his hand between their chests and rested his palm over Legolas' heart. He could feel it fluttering beneath his fingertips and he knew his elf was desperate…and yet still so shy.

"Aragorn…please," he whimpered, arching up into him, running his hands up and down the man's back, kissing his chin…anything to be closer. He wanted Aragorn's hands on him, wanted to feel him moving inside him, to be lost in his arms.

"Tell me," Aragorn murmured, once again softly kissing the trembling elf. He slid his hand down Legolas' side, over his hip, around to the small of his back, pulling him up against him again.

Legolas moaned with pleasure into Aragorn's mouth. Their kiss broke and he looked deeply into the man's eyes. "Make love to me," Legolas pleaded softly. "Make us one again." They kissed again, lips parted, tongues searching each other's mouths, unable to get enough. Aragorn watched the elf as he coated his fingers with the salve he found, left probably by one of the healers who had been attending him, on the bedside table. Legolas moaned again, his hips pushing upwards instinctively as the man's fingers brushed briefly over his cock and then lower. The elf stiffened briefly as Aragorn slowly pushed his finger inside him.

"Shh…relax love," he whispered, watching Legolas intently. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes brimming with love. Slowly, he inserted another finger inside the elf, searching and quickly finding the spot that made him tremble with pleasure. Forgotten pleasure. Legolas hadn't felt this way in so long; he was quickly falling off a cliff.

"Aragorn please," he begged, his hands clutching desperately at the man's arms, reaching further for him and trying to pull him close. He needed to feel his body against him, needed him closer.

Desperate for more as well, Aragorn reached once more for the ointment he had used and spread it on himself. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he looked down at the beautiful elf beneath him. Legolas' beauty never failed to take his breath away, especially when he was like this…trembling and flushed, lips parted, hair mussed, breathing rapid and shallow. He loved knowing that he was the only one to be able to make the elf look so undone, so unlike his normal pristine self. "I love you," he whispered, taking Legolas' hips in his hands and slowly pushing inside of him.

Legolas' fingers dug into the skin of Aragorn's arms, his eyes squeezing shut, as his body was briefly flooded with pain. But mere moments passed as the pain faded into a pleasure he had missed more than he'd known. Eagerly, he reached for his lover, pulling his body down against his own as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Their mouths met again in a tender, yet passionate kiss, as Aragorn paused for a moment, letting the elf get used to him. Legolas was quickly losing himself, wondering over and over how he could have stayed away for so long. He looked up into the eyes of his lover as they broke apart for air, his fingers lightly tracing his cheek, loving the feeling of being so connected to him. "Aragorn…" he breathed, his body shuddering with pleasure as the man began thrusting into him.

Aragorn took the elf's hands in his own and stretched them out over the elf's head, leaning down to kiss him. Heat and pleasure burned between them as they made love, each desperate for more, yet at the same time, wanting to make this last as long as they could. Releasing the elf's hands, Aragorn slipped his arms beneath his lover's back, pulling him even closer, as he pushed deeper into Legolas' tight heat. They were both nearing the edge; lost in each other, no longer able to determine where one of them stopped and the other began. "Legolas…look at me," he pleaded desperate between gasps for breath.

"Aragorn, I…" He gasped as their eyes met. They both froze for just one second before falling over the edge. It was then that Legolas truly found his peace and knew for sure that nothing could ever compare to this love. And Aragorn found what he'd been searching for…Legolas' heart and soul. They still belonged to him.

They lay still for a very long time after that, Aragorn on top of Legolas, his head nestled against his chest, still inside the elf, Legolas' arms and legs wrapped around him. "I love you," Aragorn murmured many moments later, after finally catching his breath. Legolas smiled to himself and tenderly stroked the man's hair, whispering I love you in response. "Promise me…" the man continued very softly, tilting his head upwards so that his eyes met with Legolas'. "I…I can't make you promise to never leave me again…just promise me you'll never doubt my love again."

Legolas looked down into his eyes, tears forming once more in his own, and nodded. "I promise," he whispered, kissing the man's forehead.

For Aragorn, the toll of his injury and his emotional reunion with his lover had exhausted him. The feel of Legolas stroking his hair combined with the elf's soft humming quickly lulled him to sleep. Legolas made a vow then, that if it were at all possible, he'd never leave him again. The peacefulness that Mirkwood offered was nothing compared to the joy and security he felt now, wrapped in Aragorn's arms. And he never wanted to hurt his lover again.

"Shh…stay sleeping love," Aragorn whispered as he slipped out of Legolas' embrace. The elf had stirred the moment Aragorn had risen to leave the bed. His sapphire eyes blinked several times, sleepily striving for focus and he reached for the man without a word. Aragorn smiled and kissed him lovingly, slipping his fingers through silken hair. "I need to attend to a few pressing matters…but it is still early. Stay asleep and I'll return before noon. I love you Legolas," he murmured. The elf protested weakly but was still exhausted and quickly slipped back into sleep. Aragorn gazed lovingly at him as he reached the door, reluctant to leave, even for an hour or two, but he trusted Legolas, implicitly he discovered somewhat surprisingly, to be there when he returned.

As he had hoped, he found Arwen in her chambers, already awake with their son. "Legolas told me that you're responsible for his coming home," Aragorn said softly, smiling at his queen and taking Eldarion from her arms.

Arwen smiled softly at the pair and took a seat near the window, mildly surprised to see him. "I couldn't stand to watch you suffering any longer…" she replied. "I'm quite surprised to see you here now. Shouldn't you be with him?"

He smiled warmly at his son, kissed the child's forehead and set him in his crib. He crossed the room and sat next to Arwen, his smile shining brightly. "He's sleeping. Arwen…thank you," he said, his voice softer now, his eyes sincere. He took her hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you so much."

She smiled and waved his words away. "Did he tell you why he didn't come back?" She asked, already knowing the partial reason, as her brothers had told her.

He nodded, glancing in the direction of their son. "He found out we'd had a child. He felt as if I'd…forgotten him and he started to wonder if his return to Gondor would be a welcome one. He was miserable without me, without us, but he let himself succumb to his insecurities and he ran away," he explained softly, a brief look of pain crossing his face. "Arwen…he needs to see Eldarion. He needs to know that our child isn't a threat to him," he said, his brow creased in thought. She waited patiently, knowing he had more to say. "I know he trusts my love for him, but I know him too well to know that he's still somewhat worried."

Arwen smiled brightly and squeezed his hand again. "It'll be fine Estel, you'll see," she said, laughing lightly when he turned a curious look on her. "Don't be so skeptical and trust that I know what I'm talking about," she said, standing and releasing his hand. "Now, go back to your lover…bring him here this evening after supper, when Eldarion is sleeping. Then he can see him."

"Arwen--"

She shook her head and laughed again. "Trust me…now go!"

Aragorn watched Legolas unseen for the moment. It was dusk and the setting sun's rays fell beautifully upon the elf's golden hair. The garden that had long been Aragorn's nighttime refuge of memories while Legolas was gone was once again full of light. The elf turned and smiled at his lover, sensing his presence.

"I came here every night while you were away…thinking of you and replaying all of our memories," Aragorn whispered, taking the elf in his arms and kissing him tenderly. Sighing, he drew him closer and breathed in Legolas' soft scent, shivering slightly at the feelings it invoked. Legolas held him tightly in return and pressed his lips to the man's neck, wishing again that he could undo the past three years. If anything it had made them closer now, and the elf knew it would be almost impossible for him to leave his lover again, but he still regretted the pain they had both suffered on his account.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?" Unwilling to break their embrace, Legolas lay his head upon Aragorn's shoulder, keeping one arm around his waist, letting the other play lazily in the man's hair.

Aragorn paused for a moment, turning his head to look down at the elf and wondering, as he had so many times before, how such a beautiful creature could exist. Warmly, he kissed the elf's forehead and ran his fingers through silken hair. Sighing softly, he cupped Legolas' cheek in his hand and looked into his eyes. "I want you to see my son."

Unable to stop himself, Legolas stiffened and instantly looked away from Aragorn's loving eyes. He felt foolish…nervous to see a two year old child. But it wasn't so much the child as what he represented to Legolas. And he knew somewhere deep in his heart that his fear was irrational, but he couldn't help his outward reaction.

"Legolas…Eldarion is not a threat to you," Aragorn said softly, slipping his hand beneath his chin and tilting his face up.

"I know that," he replied, sighing and slipping out of Aragorn's arms. He turned from him and walked a few steps away, collecting his thoughts.

"What is it love?" Aragorn asked, watching him carefully. "Is it Arwen? Because he's _our_ child?"

Legolas shook his head quickly, his back still facing Aragorn. "No," he answered softly. "I know you and she share a bond because of the child and well, just because of your history…and you care for each other. I'm not jealous," he stated forcefully, turning around finally to face Aragorn again. "I have no reason to be. It's just that…" he trailed off, lifting his arms in a helpless gesture, wishing he could find the right words to explain what he felt.

Aragorn, unnerved by the sadness he saw written on the elf's face, moved closer and reached out to take one of his hands in his own. He said nothing, waiting patiently for Legolas to continue. His blue eyes were now bright with emotion, his heart beating anxiously. "He's your son…yours and hers and it's just that…he's the only thing she can give you that I can't."

Aragorn swallowed hard over the lump in his throat, his eyes stinging with tears. He was quite sure he'd never heard the elf sound so sad, not even when he'd been in tears apologizing for not returning to him. His heart ached for his lover and he wanted nothing more than to ease his pain. He pulled Legolas into his arms and held him tightly, smoothing his hands over the blonde hair and up and down his back. Legolas let himself be enfolded in the warmth of his lover's embrace, seeking comfort. "Aragorn, I would…if I could give you a child, I would," he whispered, shutting his eyes and pushing himself closer.

Aragorn felt his heart ache in his chest, Legolas' words painful to his soul. There was nothing he could think of to say that would convey how moved he was. He pulled back and took the elf's face in his hands. Smiling softly, he brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Legolas'. "I love you," he said softly, looking deep into blue eyes. Legolas pulled him closer and kissed him, seeking comfort. He _knew_ Aragorn loved him…loved only him. The reassurance the man gave him now with his words and his touch only reinforced that knowledge, but he knew it without having to ask. And still he felt irrationally nervous, but he had to admit a certain curiosity. He had to see the child sometime after all.

When their kiss broke, Legolas stayed where he was, wrapped in Aragorn's arms, his eyes closed. But after a few moments of silence he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and smiled tentatively at his lover. "Let's go," he whispered. "I want to see your son." Aragorn smiled lovingly at him and kissed him once more. He took the elf's hand in his own and let him slowly away from the garden and inside.

Despite Legolas' determination to see the child, he found himself growing more and more nervous with every step closer to Arwen's chamber. By the time they stepped inside Aragorn could feel him trembling. Turning to face him, he brought Legolas' hand to his lips and smiled warmly. "Don't be so nervous love…it'll be all right," he murmured, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind the tip of a pointed ear with his other hand. Legolas could only nod in response, swallowing hard and now gripping tightly to his lover's hand.

"Good evening Legolas," Arwen said, greeting him warmly. She smiled and embraced him tenderly; careful not to come between the grip he still had on Aragorn's hand. "Don't worry," she whispered into his ear, her fingers pressing lightly against his arm. "He's asleep now," she said, pulling away and glancing briefly at her husband. From the moment they had come into her room she had been able to sense Legolas' rather obvious nerves. His eyes were darting all over the room and he was careful to stay as close to Aragorn as he could. "Legolas…" she murmured, reaching out for his free hand, knowing that the sooner she brought him to Eldarion, the sooner his fears would cease.

Legolas swallowed hard and looked at Aragorn. The man smiled at him and nodded, squeezing his hand briefly before letting it go. He took a deep breath and then reached for Arwen's hand. She smiled again at him and pulled him close to her side. Aragorn stayed where he was and watched them, smiling as he listened to Arwen speaking elvish to Legolas about Eldarion. She seemed to be able to put him at ease more than he could. He was still wondering how Arwen was so sure everything would work out.

Legolas felt himself begin to relax as Arwen continued to talk about the child and his various quirks. Her voice itself was soothing enough and she kept him close to her side as they walked into her room towards the cradle where the child lay sleeping. He trembled slightly when Arwen picked up the sleeping child and carefully placed him in his arms, telling him in that same soft voice not to worry. "Eldarion sleeps through anything." She stepped back and watched her son settle comfortable against Legolas' body.

The elf's terrified expression slowly faded as he looked down at the child he now held. He swallowed hard, staring at the baby who was now curled against his chest, a warm weight in his arms. He was beautiful. Legolas couldn't stop staring at him, entranced by the way he felt in his arms. Gently he laid his hand on Eldarion's stomach, his heart fluttering in his chest as the child sighed softly in his sleep and loosely gripped the elf's fingers. He looked up in surprise, turning as his eyes searched for Aragorn.

The king stood nearby, Arwen at his side now, and smiled warmly at his lover. His chest was tight with emotion as he felt his already limitless love for Legolas grow even more. The elf was spellbound by Eldarion. He smiled at Aragorn, his eyes full of wonder, before looking back down at the child.

"He's falling in love with him," Arwen whispered softly, taking Aragorn's hand in her own and squeezing it. She felt tears begin to pool in her own eyes and knew her husband must be feeling just as moved as she, if not more. Aragorn could only nod in response and hold tightly to her hand. He swallowed hard over the lump in his throat and continued to watch Legolas with his son.

Apprehension gone now, Legolas didn't even flinch when the child began to fuss. He rocked him gently and began singing softly, an elvish lullaby he remembered from long ago. He couldn't believe how easy this was; holding Eldarion, watching him sleep…it was all so natural. The fear he had felt so strongly only a few minutes before seemed ridiculous now.

"How did you know?" Aragorn asked softly, speaking to Arwen, though he was unable to tear his eyes away from Legolas. "How did you know that it would work out…that he'd love him?"

Arwen reached up and touched her husband's cheek, turning him to face her. "Eldarion is _your_ son. He's part of you and Legolas loves you completely…it's only natural he love your child," she said simply, smiling at him. They walked over to where Legolas stood, still humming softly to the sleeping child. Arwen stood at his side and smiled lovingly at her son. Almost reluctantly, Legolas placed Eldarion back in his mother's arms. She laid the child in his crib and kissed his forehead before looking up at Legolas and Aragorn. They stood next to one another now, Aragorn's arm securely around the elf's waist, Legolas leaning comfortably against him, a content smile on his face.

Wanting to chase away any last lingering fears he might have, Arwen smiled at them both and took Legolas' hand in her own. "It'll be good for him," she said softly, nodding towards the child. "Having three people watching out for him and raising him instead of just two," she said, looking into Legolas' eyes. His soft, content look quickly changed into one of surprise as he took in her words. "Legolas, from now on I want you to be just as much a part of his life as myself or Aragorn. It only makes sense."

Aragorn nodded and ran his hand up and down his lover's back. "She's right. I want that too," he added, smiling warmly at the elf when he turned to look at him.

Legolas quickly blinked back tears, took a deep breath and nodded in response. "I'll always look after him. I'll…I'll love him," he whispered, his eyes darting back and forth between Aragorn, Arwen and the sleeping child. It was true, he thought to himself. He _did_ love the child. It had all happened so quickly, but from the moment Arwen had placed him in his arms, he had felt a connection with Eldarion. It was natural and easy, and he realized that it was most likely because of the fact that Eldarion was Aragorn's son, part of the man he loved so much.

And so for the second time in his long life, he had fallen in love quickly, deeply and without a chance of survival. But he had finally found his peace. And as he left Arwen's chamber and walked hand in hand with Aragorn to their favorite garden, he knew his heart was home.

The end


End file.
